


cyrus in the moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hazel, frank, and leo's first night in their new house. no au's, safe for work, all that stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	cyrus in the moonlight

Hazel sat the last bag of groceries on the counter and smiled. She rummaged through them for the juice, then handed to Frank, who poured it into a cup for her. The moon shining through caught her puffs of hair, stuck with gears and metal bits after Leo tried to make her a gift and accidentally dropped in on her head. They had been driving for hours to get to their new home, and now the clock read 1:00 A.M. Frank had bags under his eyes and slumped across the chair, wanting to sleep. She ruffled his hair and left into the next room, a library with tall but mostly empty bookcases, couches and chairs with a small T.V, and a fireplace. Leo wasn't here, and she went back into the kitchen with its center table and sticky plastic floors, a huge bay window illuminating it all. He wasn't in the narrow hallway, so she finally opened the door to the last room, the bedroom. So far it only had their suitcases laid in a pile with some lose clothes surrounding them, a large cot on the floor, and a lamp. Leo was rolling on the carpet, and she gently placed her foot on his back to stop him. 

“Hazel! Can I go to bed now? Didn't know if you noticed, but, it's like really late. It's so late we've traveled through time.”

“Let me hang up this photo. Then we're having dinner and you can sleep afterward.” She stepped over him and hung the frame she was carrying by its long string on a single nail protruding from the pink wall. She had welded it together one summer at Camp Jupiter, after Frank had taught her too, and had had it ever since. In it was a picture of the three of them, Hazel with her arms around the boys, and they were laughing and smiling with mud on their face. Leo's curly hair was a mess, and Frank had a large scratch on his shoulder. She had written “Happy 4th of July 2015!” on the bottom.

“By 'dinner' do you mean leftovers and tap water, which I might add we don't even know is safe yet, or actual dinner?”

“Actual dinner. When you were sleeping, Frank and I went out shopping.”

“I'm thrilled. But yeah, thanks for doing that.”

He sat up and took her hand, and they walked back to the kitchen together. Frank had already started a pot of mac and cheese, and stood sleepily stirring it. Hazel kissed his cheek and set out plates for them all, before gently grabbing Leo's hand and smiling. She started singing, so softly they couldn't hear at first, until she raised her voice just a bit.

“Oh the hills are full of spirits, and they walk when night comes round, and they speak to who they choose, when the moon is shining down...”

Frank joined her, his voice deeper and rougher then hers but still nice, “And Ramona loves the orchard,”

Leo cut in with his shrill and high pitched squawk, “And Liza loves the pine!” 

Back to Hazel, “And Cyrus in the moonlight, loves the flowing of the wine.” She spun Leo once and twice, keeping them away from the stove. “Oh Cyrus trusts the spirits, and they fill his life with grace, yeah the father of his father's, passed him down the gift of faith, and one night you might hear it, like a wailing from above, it's just Cyrus in the moonlight, singing to the one he loves...”

All three of them harmonized together, Leo off tune and Frank struggling to get as good as Hazel, but it was still a song, their song, “Ai ai yah ai ai yah yah-yah ai, ai ai yah ai ai yah yah-yah ai...”

She continued on her own, “And the two girls start to dancing, when they hear that drunken voice, that's when Cyrus asks the moonlight...” She turned towards the moon, reminding her of her own struggles when she thought she could only love one of her boyfriends “Do I have to make a choice?...”

“Between Liza with her red hair,” Leo pulled one of his own curls and towards to Frank, who sang his line,

“And Ramona with her blues”

“And with all these gifts they bring me, tell me, how can I refuse?” Hazel pecked Leo's cheek before continuing “Well the hills are full of spirits, and they walk when the night comes round, and they speak to who they choose to, when the moon is shining down”

“And Ramona loves the orchard...”

“And Liza loves the pine...”

“And Cyrus, in the moonlight, loves the flowing of the wine, and one night you might here it, like a wailing from above, it's just Cyrus in the moonlight, singing to the one he loves...”

“Ai ai yah ai ai yah yah-yah ai, ai ai yah ai ai yah yah-yah ai..”

They ended on a strong note, just as Frank started to pass out the food. Before eating, Leo held his hand in the middle of the table and let it light into flames so he could drop a cracker into it as an offering.

“Sorry we don't have a brazier right now. I hope... you get this anyways. Dad-” he glanced at Hazel and Frank, who both nodded and said dad as well, “thanks. For everything, I mean. And thanks to Aphrodite for helping us. And most of all...”

“Thanks to Selene.” She giggled and pretended to blow out Leo's flame before he made it stop. They looked at each, at the hot food, and the house around them.

“Singing to the one he loves...” Hazel muttered. “Anyways, let's eat.”

Their first meal as a family was nothing more then simple boxed Kraft, and yet it was better then anything they could have asked for.


End file.
